Duo Maxwell
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Son nom est partout, il ne pourra plus jamais se rendre en infiltration.


**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Beta lectrice :** Mary D. San

**Acteurs :** Duo, Sally, Heero.

Début d'écriture 14 février 2013

* * *

**Duo Maxwell**

* * *

**AC 203**

Heero gare la voiture sur le parking de la grande surface. Il soupire, pourtant il va bien être obligé d'y entrer.

Il a horreur des magasins, et c'est un des avantages de sa cohabitation avec Duo. Chacun a sa part de travail pour l'entretien du logis.

En général, lui lave l'appartement et Duo fait les courses. Le linge et les repas sont réalisés à tour de rôle par les deux.

Au départ, ils avaient pris un logement commun pour des raisons financières. Preventers ne nourrissant pas son homme. Les loyers étant inabordables, comme ils s'entendaient bien et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à visiter le même immeuble au même moment, ils avaient fini par le prendre à deux, ce petit meublé.

Deux pièces avec salle de bain, un luxe, et faire chambre et lit communs ne leur posent pas de problèmes.

Et avec le temps, cela avait un autre avantage, pas besoin d'écumer les bars pour trouver un partenaire d'une nuit qu'on ne sait même pas où ramener puisqu'on a un colocataire.

Quand il a envie, il tape sur l'épaule du natté en lui disant.

-« Tu veux ? »

En général, Duo accepte en lui souriant.

Le natté est plus tendre dans sa demande, il vient le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasse dans le cou.

Est-ce qu'il aime Duo ? Il ne sait pas vraiment, seulement il apprécie le jeune homme. Ils sont complémentaires, le châtain est de bonne compagnie quand il en a besoin, et respecte son intimité quand il le désire.

Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il ne voyait pas son avenir sans le natté. Alors quand il a commencé à tousser tout le temps, à être brûlant. Il a appelé Sally pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Et c'est comme cela qu'il se retrouve à devoir faire les courses.

Duo a une bronchopneumonie, il doit rester au chaud, il doit boire des jus d'orange avec un jus de citron, il doit manger léger et eux n'ont presque plus rien dans les armoires.

Ce matin, il est allé à la pharmacie pour prendre les médicaments pour son colocataire et maintenant il doit faire les courses.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sort de la voiture. Il doit y aller, s'il veut que Duo guérisse, il ne peut pas l'envoyer faire les courses dans son état.

µµµ

Alors qu'il passe la porte lourdement chargé, Heero entend Duo tousser gras. Il a déjà toussé une bonne partie de la nuit les empêchant tous les deux de dormir convenablement.

L'humidificateur qu'il a loué à la pharmacie n'a pas l'air de l'aider beaucoup à respirer plus facilement.

Avant de ranger les courses, il presse une orange et un citron qu'il amène directement à la chambre. Il dépose un sac de course contre la table de chevet et le verre sur le meuble.

Maxwell, en sueur, disparait sous les couvertures. Il ouvre un œil et sourit bravement à son colocataire.

-« Tu en as Kof, kof, mis du temps, Kof, kof. » Dit le natté une main devant la bouche.

-« J'ai fait les courses avant de rentrer. »

-« Kof, kof, désolé pour la corvée, Kof, kof. »

-« Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je fasse les courses. » Répond le métis en essuyant un peu la sueur du front de son ami.

Le natté se redresse, les yeux exhorbités.

-« Keuf, kof, c'est toi qui ne veux pas kof, keuf, kof. » S'énerve le châtain.

Le brun aide le jeune homme à se redresser avant de lui tendre le verre de jus d'orange. Il ne faudrait pas que toutes les vitamines s'envolent.

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais si connu. Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir retourner en infiltration. » Lâche Heero.

Il a attendu que Duo lui rende le verre vide et remonte les couvertures sur lui, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'étouffe avec sa boisson.

-« Hein ! »

C'est tout ce que le châtain peut répondre avant d'être repris par une quinte de toux.

-« Si, regarde. »

Le brun ramasse le sac et sort un pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat noir et chocolat noisette mélangés, par bande comme un zèbre, dessus il est écrit duo. Le suivant est au chocolat noisette et chocolat blanc, duo praliné.

Maxwell sourit à son amant.

-« Tu m'as fait peur, kof, kof. »

-« Ce ne sont pas les seuls. » Avoue le métis.

Il sort une boite de céréales qui ressemblent à des oreillers au chocolat, ils sont fourrés au chocolat blanc, il y est également inscrit duo, suit un fromage blanc sur une couche de colis de fraise, encore la même inscription.

Le brun replonge sa main pour sortir un complexe vitaminé, duo vital, puis des blocs nettoyant pour WC, une bouteille de bière canadienne. Après avoir plongé une fois de plus la main dans le sachet, il remonte une boite de cube bouillon pour faire des soupes, Soup' bouillon Duo, à plusieurs saveurs, bœuf, poulet ou légumes, Heero sourit à son homme et sort le dernier objet de son sac, une boite de café soluble de la marque Maxwell House.

-« Tu as même ta marque de café. »

-« Kof, je sais, elle est plus cher, Kof, kof. »

-« Tu n'as jamais rien ramené de tout cela. » Insiste Yuy.

-« Souvent à cause du prix, kof, kof. »

-« Pourtant cela à l'air bon. » Avoue le brun en montrant le pot de fromage blanc.

-« J'en ai déjà pris kof, kof, mais pas de cette marque là. Keuf, kof »

-« Cela m'a fait bizarre de voir ton nom partout. »

-« N'exagère pas, kof, kof. »

-« Allez recouche-toi, je vais monter le chauffage dans le salon que tu puisses venir y manger tout à l'heure. »

-« En tout cas, kof, kof, tu m'as fait peur, keuf, keuf. »

-« Toi aussi, on est quitte. » Répond Heero.

Il aide son ami à se réinstaller comme il faut, il ramasse ses courses et s'en va.

Oui, il avait eu peur, comme il n'a jamais eu peur, même durant la guerre. Seulement pas rien que pour lui, pour Duo aussi. Il sait que le natté n'aime pas être malade, qu'il a peur que cela soit fatal, il a vu mourir tellement de personnes qu'il aimait sous ses yeux durant l'épidémie.

Maxwell se soigne aux moindres symptômes de la maladie, il fait des thés à base de thym, de citron et de miel. Alors, oui, il a vraiment eu peur que cette fois Duo ne passe pas entre les mailles du filet.

Et en le taquinant, il avait voulu lui changer un peu les idées même si c'était maladroit comme approche. Seulement, il ne voit pas son avenir sans Duo et là, son ami ne peut lutter à arme égale comme en mission.

Il faut parfois peu de choses pour réaliser l'importance qu'ont les gens pour soi et il ne l'oubliera pas de si tôt.

Fin

Fin d'écriture le 16 février 2013


End file.
